


Chasing after a burning memory

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [9]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, inspired by heartaches by al bowlly, inspired by lost time memory, inspired by the caretaker's everywhere at the end of time, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: When all else is said and done, what done have other than our memories?
Series: The Holofic Bucket [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Kudos: 13





	Chasing after a burning memory

As a ray of sunlight pierces through an array of dark clouds, it shines gently down on the crystal blue ocean's surface, causing a small shark-like girl floating upon the water's surface to groan and turn herself face down to shield the sunlight from her eyes. But after a few more minutes of trying in vain to return to sleep, the shark-like girl, a former Atlantean named Gawr Gura, gives up with a grumble and instead decides to gracefully dive into the seemingly endless depths of the waters below her and head towards the ruins of her former home, the fallen city of Atlantis.

And as Gura begins her descent, she tries to reminisce about her days in Atlantis, the precious moments of her friends and family that she swore to always remember when she realized she was the only survivor of its fall.

_Only to come up with hazy memories that always seemed to slip out of her grasp when she lost focus._

No matter how much she slaved away at her memory, grasped at every errant thought that ran through her head, and repeated their names over and over, she could not muster more than faded recollections of the figures and faces that she had lost so long ago. Even as the hours passed and she neared the ruins of Atlantis, she still had no closer to regaining clarity in her memories. 

In fact, as she touched down upon what was previously Atlantean ground and gazed around at the shattered remains of her city, Gura found it all the harder to remember what Atlantis was even like. Because to her, after seeing the same ruins for thousands of years, she found it hard to imagine the majestic city had ever stood at all, to reconcile the once-proud city with that sad and empty ruin that surrounded her.

It was heartbreaking to realize that century or two was all it took for a memory to fade from her mind, to realize that it took even less than that for the sting of that heartbreak to disappear as well.

Even as she still dreamed of the blurry faces of her family or the faded figures of her friends, Gura could no longer recall anything about her life in Atlantis beyond the traumatic memory of its fall anymore. Despite how fiercely she tried to hold on to those memories, from unbroken yearly returns to the ruins of Atlantis to writing all the memories she could still remember in a book... Nothing worked.

She was starting to forget the beautiful faces of her old friends, the warm voices of her family, the feel of Atlantis unbroken beneath her feet. It was all starting to become nothing but a distant memory that would soon fade from her head, blending together in the distant fog of thought, never to return.

It was something that she couldn't let happen; she couldn't let the memory of _them_ , her family, her friends, Atlantis, fade away and let the last piece of them die. She couldn't let their existences disappear into the fog of time, leaving her with nothing but the tragic memory of their demise. 

And yet there was nothing she could do to stop it, nothing she could try that would work any longer. It seemed it would only be a matter of time until she would forget about Atlantis entirely. 

And when that inevitably happened, she would then be truly alone, left with nothing.

_Not even her memories._

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone curious, this is before she meets Ame.
> 
> IMO she stayed moping around in the sea where Watson couldn't get to her until she hit the shore.
> 
> also the two gura fics? I blended those two into this one, I wonder if any of you can guess its original forms?
> 
> anyways here's my Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> and now I'm off to sleep
> 
> peace


End file.
